As a management system for managing construction machines, there has been conventionally known a management system that acquires information about the construction machines from a terminal mounted on each construction machine through a communication line to manage the construction machines (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the management system, the information of each construction machine such as current position, operation state and the like transmitted to a server from the terminal of the construction machine is accumulated in the server. When a user accesses the server from a user terminal through the communication line, the information of both the construction machines and the service cars accumulated in the server is displayed on a display screen of the user terminal. Displayed on a map on the display screen of the user terminal are, for example, the current positions of both the construction machines and the service cars, an owner and an operating area, operation state such as operation time, elements of the construction machine such as engine speed, fuel quantity and the like of a specified construction machine. Based on the displayed information, the user can manage the construction machines and, when a construction machine failure is reported, find a service car near the current position of the failed construction machine on the map.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-91574 (Pages 5 to 7, FIG. 1)